What we are
by UzumakiWrestlesSupernatural
Summary: Amie Uzumaki-Uchiha is the daughter of Naruto and Sasuke. But people only see as the daughter of the sixth or a Uchiha. This is her journey of getting people to see her as herself. Some Yaoi. Pairings sasunaru,kakiru,shikiba Rated T just for safety
1. Meet the UzumakiUchiha clan

Chapter one

**Chapter one**

**(N)-Flashbacks **

_(N)-Thinking_

(N)-Normal

(_**N)- Amie's Childhood from ages 2-7 **_

Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha looked at the bundle in his arms, and smiled. This beautiful baby was his daughter. Born two days ago, she was already the spitting image of Sasuke.

She had black hair with hints of blonde, and very dark blue eyes, some would say they were completely black. In Naruto's opinion she was the most perfect baby in the whole village.

He suddenly frowned, his bastard of a husband hadn't been to see them yet. Sasuke should've been back from his mission by now. Naruto was about to call a medic to see if someone could try and find Sasuke, when the Uchiha came in, looking flustered. Naruto glared at him.

"You're late"

Sasuke glared at him as he sat next to the bed. Naruto shifted the bundle so he could see his daughter for the first time. Sasuke was speechless.

"….."

Naruto started to worry, did Sasuke not like her?

"She's beautiful" he muttered.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke spoke again.

"What did you name her?"

"Amie Suki Uzumaki-Uchiha"

Sasuke smiled. Suki meant 'To be loved' in Japanese.

And she would be.

_**Amie age 2:**_

"_**NOO Amie! Get down from there!. Sasuke could you please get her down from there before she hurts herself" Naruto shouted.**_

_**Sasuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed his daughter, who was standing on a chair trying to get the cookie jar.**_

"_**Daddy no!" cried the young girl as she was put in her playpen.**_

_**Sasuke sighed. "Yes. Otherwise you're going to give you're mother a heart attack"**_

_**Little Amie, being the stubborn girl she was, tried to climb out, but failed by falling and landing with a bump.**_

_**Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her, showing her he was not impressed.**_

"_**Amie stay in there or no ramen" he said firmly.**_

_**The young girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.**_

"_**Daddy no take away my wamen"**_

_**Sasuke smirked. **__"Too easy"_

_**Amie age 5:**_

_**A young girl with long black hair with natural blonde highlights and dark blue eyes, stood holding her parents hands. **_

_**It was raining in the leaf village, as if the sky itself was crying. She looked at her mother, who looked very sad.**_

"_**What's happening mommy?" **_

_**Naruto looked down at her and smiled sadly.**_

"_**You remember I told you Lady Tsunade fell in to an eternal sleep?"**_

_**Amie nodded, remembering her mother saying Lady Tsunade was like sleeping beauty now. But where sleeping beauty would wake up, Tsunade wouldn't. **_

_**Naruto continued speaking. "Well we're just seeing her off to heaven now" **_

_**Amie watched the coffin being lowered into the ground, a frown forming on her young face.**_

"_**Will you and Daddy go to heaven?"**_

_**Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look on his face that said he didn't know how to answer.**_

_**Sasuke crouched down so he was level with his daughter.**_

"_**Not for a long, long time. We'll be with you until we're old and grey"**_

_**Amie smiled as Sasuke stood back up. Naruto had watched the whole scene with a warm smile.**_

_**Maybe this family was exactly what Sasuke needed after all.**_

_**Amie age 7:**_

"_**Come on Daddy, we're going to be late"**_

_**Sasuke sighed as his daughter dragged him towards the academy, on her first day. **_

_**Naruto followed hiding a smile behind his hand.**_

_**Thus began Amie Uzumaki-Uchiha's adventure.**_

Well here is my new story. Hopefully Amie wont seem too Mary Sue . Please R&R


	2. Graduation

Amie looked at herself in the mirror, and took a deep breath. Today was the day she would become a ninja, after years of training at the academy. The weather seemed to be celebrating with her, as it was a perfect summer's day. She smiled at her reflection, she looked confident and she felt confident, what could go wrong?

"Amie will you hurry up already?" came the voice of her best friend, Kien Hatake.

Amie rolled her eyes and headed downstairs where her very nervous friend was waiting. She knew he wanted to live up to his father's expectations, but she felt her friend was being pressured too much by his father and not given the chance to be an ordinary childhood like others.

"Finally" The young boy muttered, earning himself a glare and a playful push.

As the two made their way to the academy, Amie suddenly grew nervous. What if Iruka had changed his mind and didn't let her graduate? What if she wasn't _good _enough to graduate?

What if….?

Kien looked at her like he knew what she was thinking and sighed. "Amie you have nothing to worry about. You aced all the exams and you made perfect shadow clones, you'll get your headband"

Amie bit her lip nervously; she could sense something was bothering him. He was frowning and wasn't being his usual self.

"You'll get yours too, you came second in everything and your transformation technique was great"

Kien half smiled but didn't look convinced. They remained silent for the rest of the way, unable to think of any comforting things to say to each other.

Once they reached their destination, they both took deep breaths and entered the building. They walked into their classroom and took their usual seats. The other students were quieter than usual, which was understandable, although Amie wished they were their usual selves, the silence was making her more unsettled.

Amie looked around and saw Senka Nara looking comfortable, relaxed even. She scowled darkly.

_Stupid jerk, acting like this isn't a big deal_

Kien saw Amie scowling and looked round her and saw Senka. He smirked, if the other boy ended on Amie's team, hell would break loose.

Senka sensed someone had been watching him; he looked over and saw Kien and Amie. He glared coldly at them and turned away again, making it clear the two weren't worth his time.

Suddenly the door slid open, and Iruka Umino stepped into the room, causing everyone to stop breathing. Well it seemed that way, for each student was holding their breath in anticipation.

Iruka smiled at them all, and placed a small box onto the front desk. He cast a quick look at Kien before speaking.

"Today is the day you start a new journey as ninja of the leaf village, you've all earned it, so when you come up here and collect your headbands you'll know you can wear them in honor"

As Iruka started calling out names, Amie and Kien began growing nervous again.

"Kien Hatake"

The young boy jumped at being called so soon, but as he walked up to the front, there wasn't a trace of nervousness visible on him. As he sat back down, he let out a sigh and smiled at Amie.

"That wasn't too bad"

She scowled at him, making the boy go quiet. As more names were read out, Amie became more anxious. Her name was getting closer and closer.

"Amie Uzumaki-Uchiha"

The young girl stood on wobbly legs as she went to the front and collected her headband from Iruka. When she sat back down at her seat she beamed at Kien.

"You're right it wasn't"

After all the names had been read out, Iruka spoke again.

"Now that's done, it's time to tell you what teams you will be on, and who with"

Kien and Amie looked at each other, suddenly nervous again. They would not be split up!

Teams were read out, and soon there were only a handful of people left to be sorted. Senka, Amie and Kien were among them.

Amie looked over at Senka again. Silently praying.

_Please don't let me be on the same team as him!_

"Team Nine will be: Kien Hatake, Amie Uzumaki-Uchiha and Senka Nara"

Amie and Kien looked at each other then at Senka with wide eyes.

_DAMN!_


	3. Team Nine

**Ok, first I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! *Hands out cookies*. **

**Also I would like to say, the only characters I own are, Amie, Senka and Kien. The rest don't belong to me DX.**

Ramenbulldog- Yay glad you like it! They are my favorite pairings too!.

Celestialfae- I'm glad I've made you happy by doing a story you've been waiting so long for XD. And yes Senka does have a crush on someone, but I can tell you now it's not Amie!

XxForest-DragonxX- Yay my first reviewer! I'm glad you like it.

Kira-Sakura – Thanks for reviewing XD. And don't feel bad, Kien and Senka would make a good couple.

Well let's get on with the chapter XD

Team Nine

The next morning found the newly formed team nine, waiting for their Jonin instructor at the academy. There were two other teams waiting with them. Amie sighed for the thousandth time.

"This sucks! We've been waiting two hours already! I know Jonin's are usually on missions, but Iruka-Sensei to us, the Jonin instructors weren't going to be given missions because of us Genin!"

Kien looked at her, and saw that everyone in the room, seemed to be silently agreeing with her, even Senka, who was trying to remain unconcerned.

"Did the Hokage say anything to you Amie?"

Amie looked at him and shook her head. The truth was, she hadn't seen the Hokage at all.

Kien sighed quietly and rested his head in his arms. Senka looked at them both briefly before going back to staring at the wall. Fifteen minutes passed, one more team had been taken by their instructor, leaving two teams left.

After the second team was taken, it was only Amie, Kien and Senka left. The Nara boy stood abruptly, causing the other two to look at him.

"Where are you going? We were told to stay here" The kunoichi said sharply.

Senka turned to face her, a cold sneer on his face.

"I'm going home, obviously this instructor isn't going to show up, and I'm not wasting the rest of my day with you two losers"

Amie glared at him. Who the hell did this guy think he was?. She was about to retort, when the door slid open.

A Jonin stepped in and eyed the three of them skeptically, taking them all in.

"You must be Team Nine. Come with me" he walked out, with the three following him.

He took them to some woodland, the faced them, a sound of running water could be heard not too far from where they were. He spoke again.

"So you made it to Genin, congratulations, now tell me _why_ you did it"

Amie looked at Kien unsure of what to say, Senka looked as if he would rather die than share information with them.

"Uh shouldn't you tell us who you are first?"

The Jonin smiled at them and sat down, motioning them to do the same.

"My name is Idate Morino. That's all I'm saying"

Amie looked at him carefully before speaking.

"I'm Amie Uzumaki-Uchiha; I became a Genin so I can make people see me for who I am, not for who my parents are"

Kien spoke next, not as confident as Amie.

"I'm Kien Hatake, and I became a Genin so I can be as good as my dad"

Senka went last speaking in a bored tone, clearly not impressed by this exercise

"I'm Senka Nara; I became a Genin so that someday, I can become the best ninja in the village"

Idate nodded, sensing a hostile attitude between Senka and the other two.

"Okay then now the introductions are done, I want you to do a very simple team building exercise. There's a river not far from here, with stepping stones. I want you to cross the river, using the stones."

The three Genin nodded and walked towards the river, thinking it would be easy. They stopped when the Jonin spoke again.

"But if any of you fall in the river, you have to start again"

Amie bit her lip and looked at the others. Kien shrugged and continued to follow Senka.

Idate didn't know whether to laugh or shout at the sight in front of him. It had been an hour since he had set the exercise for the Genin, and so far Amie had fallen in three times.

**Splash!**

Make that four times.

Half an hour later, the three stood in front of Idate panting for breath, and in Amie's case, soaking wet.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you how you did"

The three looked at him, knowing they did a terrible job.

"You three would be better off, lying in a ditch somewhere. You call that team work?"

The genin bowed their heads in shame. They were useless. Idate spoke again.

"Amie, you fell in that river four times, dragging Kien with you. Kien you were probably the only one who tired to work as a team, so I commend you on that, but you lack confidence to do anything without Amie. And you Senka think you're so much better than these two that you refused to help them, we call people like you **scum**"

He sighed and rubbed his temples, clearly irritated.

"Look just meet me back here tomorrow, and think about what I said"

They watched him leave, and then Amie turned to the other two.

"Maybe we should try and work together, it's the only way Idate-Sensei will let us do missions"

Kien nodded in agreement, they both turned to Senka, who sighed.

"Fine but only because I have to, I wouldn't be seen with you otherwise. I'm going home"

They watched as he left in the same direction Idate had gone. Amie looked at Kien, who looked upset.

"You okay?"

He didn't answer, and walked after Senka, leaving Amie standing alone. She rolled her eyes as she began walking, heading home.

_Boys!_


	4. Importance of Teamwork

**Disclaimer- .. If I did there would be lots of Yaoi, and Sasuke wouldn't have left ¬.¬ **

**On with the story.**

After the previous days poor team building exercise, the next morning found team nine sitting in an angry silence waiting for Idate. Amie was ignoring Kien, who was doing the same to her, while Senka was ignoring them both. Overall the whole working together and being nice to each other thing wasn't going too well.

Idate turned up an hour later, to find his subordinates sitting in silence. He sighed tiredly.

_Haven't they thought about what I said yesterday at all?_

"Well good morning, my team working subordinates!"

He received three angry glares in response. He sighed again, beginning to lose his patience.

"Look, you cant do any missions until you learn how to work together, so you might as well start getting along now. And you can do that by redoing the river exercise"

Amie stood first, and walked over to the river. Kien stood and followed her, he looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Amie"

The kunoichi smiled at him, and he knew he was forgiven. They waited for Senka who made his way slowly over to them. Once he had reached them they began the task.

Idate stood watching them and smiled. It was a huge improvement from yesterday. He saw Kien and Senka grab Amie, to stop her falling in as she slipped. Ten minutes later, all three were standing in front of their teacher.

"Well it looks like you three have learnt the importance of team work"

Amie and Kien beamed, and looked at him expectantly, while Senka tried to look uninterested.

"So what's our first mission?" the kunoichi asked.

Idate pulled out a scroll, and looked at the list of duties for team nine.

"Hmm well it looks like our first mission is, babysitting the elders youngest grandson"

He saw Amie and Kien's faces fall.

"Can't we do a proper mission? Like escorting or rescuing?"

Idate shook his head at them, they were keen, he'd give them that.

"Sorry guys, no can do. D-Rank missions are for you Genin. Escorting and rescuing are for Chunin and Jonin"

Amie wasn't impressed; she hadn't gone through years of training, just to do babysitting! None the less, at the end of her first mission, she was thoroughly annoyed.

Days turned into weeks, and team nine was growing restless with all the baby missions they had done. Even Idate was growing tired of them. So Amie had decided she would take the matter to the Hokage. Also known as, her mom.

So on one sunny morning, Team nine stood in front of the Hokage, pleading their case.

"We're fed up of baby missions; we want real missions, like escorting or rescuing! It's not like we're incapable of doing it!"

Naruto looked at his daughter amused, he remembered when he was in the exact same position she was. He leaned back in his chair behind his desk.

"Amie, you realize missions are based on what skill you have and what rank you are. D-Rank missions are for Genin, like you. I can't give you a B-Rank; it'd be too dangerous, as you don't have enough experience. So, my answers no."

Amie glared at her mother and crossed her arms stubbornly. Idate sighed at his students behavior.

"Lord Hokage, if I may say, these children are more than capable of doing a C-Rank mission and I believe they are more than ready"

Naruto sighed, obviously he wasn't going to win this argument, he looked at the team in front of him.

"Okay, fine I'll give you a C-Rank. It's a delivery to the land of waves. I have an old friend that lives there. Anyway the package is blue prints of a new building they have built. They wanted me to look over it."

He handed the scroll to Idate, with a serious look on his face.

"Make sure no one else gets this, otherwise the land of waves is venerable to attack, and they do not have the defenses to hold off such attacks"

Idate nodded and put the scroll in his inside pocket.

"I understand, we'll get it there no matter what"

Naruto looked at the three Genin, frowning.

"You three listen to what Idate says no matter what. If he tells you to run, you run. Don't act all heroic and try and fight someone he thinks you can't handle"

The three nodded and Idate spoke.

"Okay, go and pack the provisions you'll need and meet me at the front entrance of the village"

As the team left, Naruto sighed.

"You ok dobe?"

Naruto spun his chair, so it was facing the balcony, where Sasuke was standing in is ANBU uniform, except for his mask which he held in his hand.

"Amie's going on her first real mission" he muttered

Sasuke moved forward, so he was in front of the young Hokage.

"And you're worried she'll get hurt."

The blond nodded, biting his lip and frowning.

"She's never been outside the village with out us before. What if she gets captured, or worse killed?"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his head, irritated by the others rambling.

"Naruto"

The younger man stopped and looked at his husband, who bent down and pecked him on the lips.

"She'll be fine, you're forgetting, she's the granddaughter of the Uchiha clan and of the Fourth Hokage. But most importantly, she's our daughter. We taught her well, she has my brains, and your strength. She can handle anything. So stop worrying."

Naruto sighed, he hated it when Sasuke was right. Sasuke smirked at him, and placed his mask back on.

"So what missions have you got for me today?"

Amie stood with her team at the entrance of the village, ready to go.

"Idate-Sensei can, we go already?"

The Jonin looked at the young kunoichi with a smile.

"Have you packed everything you need?"

The three nodded indicating to the bags on their backs. He nodded and began walking.

"Ok let's go"

As they made their way through some woodland, Amie became aware of someone or something watching them. She looked towards Idate who was walking ahead with Kien and Senka. She ran to catch up with them.

"Idate-Sensei, I think some ones watching us"

He nodded, not looking at her.

"I know" he said quietly. "But we don't want whoever it is knowing we know, otherwise they'll attack"

Kien looked at his teacher worriedly.

"Then what do we do?"

Before the Jonin could answer, Senka did.

"Isn't it obvious? We wait for them to strike" he said coldly

Kien went red in embarrassment. Amie however, glared at Senka.

"Don't talk to him like that you jerk!"

Senka scoffed. "Sticking up for your boyfriend again Uzumaki?"

Amie blushed and clenched her fists angrily.

"He's not my boyfriend, and it's Uzumaki-**Uchiha**"

Kien sighed at the other two's argument, he was sick of having to split them up. Idate suddenly spoke in a firm voice.

"Senka, Amie that's enough! Team mates shouldn't argue besides, it makes us venerable"

Amie looked at Kien, who gave her a stern look.

"Sorry Sensei"

She looked at Senka who didn't look as if he was going to apologize, so she nudged him.

"Yeah sorry Sensei"

Idate nodded and carried on walking, with his subordinates walking behind. After a while Idate suddenly stopped, causing his students to nearly bump into him.

"What is it Idate-Sensei?"

He put a finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet. They all listened carefully, there was definitely something hidden in the trees, waiting to attack.

Idate turned to face his students, analyzing them.

_Amie seems ready, Senka looks confident enough, but Kien, he may look ready but inside he's terrified_

"Okay team, listen whoever it is watching us will attack any minute. I want you three to protect the scroll"

The three nodded as Idate handed Kien the scroll. Suddenly someone jumped out from the trees in front of them.

The four looked at the person. It was a man, a rouge ninja from the sand. Idate drew some kunai out from his pouch ready to strike.

"What do you want?" he said coldly

The sand ninja smirked at them all.

"That scroll you just handed that Genin"

Idate frowned at him.

"And what would a rouge ninja from the sand want with a scroll for the land of waves?"

The ninja smirked again.

"I'm not about to tell you am I?"

Idate growled and threw the kunai, which were easily dodged. Idate ran at the man ready to punch.

_**THWACK**_

His fist was caught. Idate smirked at the man, before being sent back by a powerful punch.

"Sensei!" the shout came from Amie and Kien.

Idate remained motionless on the ground, the sand ninja moved toward him.

Amie looked at her teammates helplessly.

"We have to help him!"

Senka scoffed, but looked nervous.

"How are we going to do that?"

Amie sighed. "If we work as a team we'll be able to!"

Kien nodded. "She's right, we cant let Idate-Sensei get injured more than he already is"

Senka sighed tiredly and looked at them both.

"What's your plan?"

Amie thought for a minute then smiled.

"Okay here's the plan. Senka you throw some punches at him, while Kien and I will drag Idate-Sensei to safety, and then I'll distract him with you, while Kien, you take Idate-Sensei to a different part of the woods"

Senka nodded, it was better than nothing. He ran to the Ninja, just as his had picked up Idate by the scruff of the neck, he ran and punched him in the face.

_**THWUMP**_

The ninja staggered backwards, dropping Idate, giving Amie and Kien the chance to get him. Senka watched the two drag Idate away.

"You're going to regret that brat"

Amie and Kien watched the ninja go for Senka, the kunoichi stood.

"Okay my turn, Kien you know what to do"

The boy nodded as he watched her join the fight. As she reached where Senka was the boy back flipped so he was next to her.

"Everything I throw at him, doesn't work"

Amie frowned, and ran and the ninja, she jumped and went to punch but was easily caught. The sand ninja threw her so she went into Senka.

They both stood up. Senka looked at Amie.

"Any other, ideas?"

Before she could answer, a voice spoke from behind the ninja.

"You three have done amazingly well, now let me take over"

Senka and Amie looked stunned as wire wrapped itself around the sand ninja, then heard a cracking noise, as the ninja was hit hard on the back of the head. He fell to the floor unconscious.

And Idate Morino stood behind him.


	5. The Land of waves

**Disclaimer- I don't not own the original characters fro Naruto, they belong to a very lucky man.**

The three Genin looked at the man standing in front of them, stunned and curious. Amie stepped forward.

"How? You were unconscious! We saw you get thrown back!"

Kien touched the unconscious Idate and touched it cautiously, not knowing what would happen.

_**POOF**_

It disappeared in a puff of smoke, making the young shinobi jump backwards. Idate smirked at them.

"I used a shadow clone, to make it seem like I attacked that ninja. But in reality I was hiding in the trees, watching to see how you three acted in a real fight, and I have to say, I'm impressed with you all"

He noticed Kien frown and look away, but didn't say anything; he would talk to the boy later. He turned back to the others and noticed Amie glaring at him.

"It was a test? All that time you were really Ok, but you still let us nearly be pummeled?"

Idate didn't answer but looked at Kien instead.

"Do you still have the scroll?"

Kien nodded and handed him the scroll, without meeting his teachers gaze. Idate frowned as he tucked the scroll safely away.

"Right shall we continue then?"

Without waiting for a reply, he walked ahead leaving the three to follow. Soon enough they reached the sea. Idate sighed.

"Well the person who was meant to meet us, is either late or, we're early"

He sat on the ground and, motioned for the others to do so. They sat in silence, until Idate spoke.

"There's a man coming" he stood up and looked across the sea.

The Genin looked and saw a man on a boat. He looked young and strong, as he reached them, he introduced himself.

"So you must be the leaf ninja, my name is Inari. My grandfather would've met you, but he's too ill and frail to make long journeys, so I offered to come instead"

Idate spoke. "Yes the Hokage, sent us to give you back the blue prints"

Inari smiled at them as he took the blue prints from Idate, and placed it in his boat.

"He's a good man, that Naruto"

Amie looked at him stunned. He knew her mom?

Inari saw her looking at him and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Got a problem with me pipsqueak?"

Amie turned red in anger. How dare he call her pipsqueak?!?

He smirked at her reaction and decided to push her more. He looked at Idate who was rubbing his temples.

"Is she really a ninja? She looks a bit small"

Amie went to go for him, but was held back by Idate, who sighed tiredly and sent a apologetic look to Inari.

"I'll kill him! I'm not small!"

"Amie you can't kill him, he's the client, and he's a friend of the Hokage remember?"

Inari smiled. "So you must be Naruto's daughter. I can tell; you have the same characteristics as him."

Amie stopped struggling and went quiet. Inari then looked at the other two. He looked at Senka closely before speaking.

"You have the same arrogant look the Uchiha boy had when he was here, with Naruto, are you his son?"

Before Senka could answer Amie did.

"No, he's not. Sasuke's my dad. I'm Amie Uzumaki-Uchiha, that's Senka Nara, and the other boy is Kien Hatake"

Inari looked at her amused before speaking to Idate, who looked as if he was trying not to shout at the girl.

"Since you've traveled so far, you can stay at mine until you've recovered enough strength"

Idate smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, that is very kind"

That night found the four leaf shinobi and Inari sitting round a table in his home. Idate noticed Kien was being quieter than usual. He looked at Amie, who seemed to have noticed as well.

"So did Naruto ever tell you, about the time he was here? Of course he was still a Genin, at the time"

Amie shook her head, as Kien suddenly stood up, and walked out the room without a word. The young girl looked as if she was going to go after him, but Idate stopped her.

"I'll go. You listen to Inari's story"

Idate found the boy, sitting on the porch looking at the ground sadly, and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Kien?"

The boy sighed. "I'm a failure as a shinobi"

The Jonin was taken aback, wondering what had made the, young boy say that.

"Kien Hatake, you are not a failure, and I don't ever want you to say that again. Now tell me what's making you think this"

The boy sighed again. "When we thought you were knocked out, all I did was sit there while, Amie and Senka fought. I felt helpless"

Idate shook his head, smiling making Kien look at him confused.

"Kien you're not the first person to say that, and you probably won't be the last. But you were doing the most important job of all: protecting me and the scroll. I watched you, when I was hiding. I saw how you and Amie dragged me to safety and how you looked ready to strike when necessary"

Kien didn't look convinced, and Idate realized why Kien felt the way he did.

"Is this to do with you not feeling like you're not living up to your father's expectations?"

Kien's eyes widened, and he stood up, causing Idate to.

"It's cold, I'm going in"

Idate watched the boy go in, and followed shortly afterwards, and was greeted by the sound of Amie and Inari's laughter.

Two days later, found Team nine, in the woodlands near Konoha. All four glad that they hadn't run into trouble. Idate smiled softly.

_Maybe, just maybe I'm starting to like these kids_


	6. Father and Son

**If I owned Naruto and Sasuke and the actual anime, do you think I'd be doing this? **

**So no, I don't own them. I only own Amie, Kien and Senka.**

**(Ok this is kind of a side chapter, based on Kakashi and Kien's relationship) **

As Kien entered Konoha back from his mission, he said his goodbyes to his teacher and teammates, before heading home. He sighed, he already knew his father wouldn't be there, and his mother would be cooking dinner, exhausted from teaching students at the academy.

As he predicted, when he entered his home, he saw his Mom in the kitchen; he smiled fondly at the sight. At least his Mom cared about him.

"Kien is that you?" Iruka called, as Kien tried to sneak into the main room, without him noticing.

"Yeah Mom it's me"

Iruka turned round and faced him, and put his hands on his hips.

"Trying to sneak in without telling me, how the mission went were you? Well nice try mister, sit down and tell me"

Kien sighed and sat at the kitchen table, Iruka sat next to him, while his son told him everything that had happened on the mission. When he had finished, Iruka was beaming at him.

"It sounds like you work well with your new team. Well I already knew you worked well with Amie, but I wasn't sure about Senka. Your father will be proud"

Kien scoffed. "He doesn't care about me, he never has. All he cares about, is going to that memorial stone."

Iruka frowned at his son. "That's not true Kien and you know it isn't"

The boy didn't answer, but stood from the table, his mother also stood.

"Where are you going?"

He shrugged. "Out"

Iruka watched his son walk towards the door.

"What about dinner?"

Kien opened the door. "Not hungry"

The Chunin winced as the door slammed behind the boy.

Kien sat on top of the Hokage Mountain, where all the faces of the previous Hokages were. It was his and Amie's favorite place to go when they were angry, or upset. Sometimes they would sit up there together and look down at the village until dark. He felt someone's presence behind him, but didn't speak or turn around.

"Thought you'd be up here" came his father's voice.

Again he didn't speak or budge as Kakashi sat next to him, he just stared straight ahead. Kakashi spoke again, his voice calm, but the young boy could sense the anger in his words.

"I've just had your mother in near hysterics, do you know why?"

Kien did know why, but refused to speak. He suddenly found his mask too hot and pulled it down, exposing the rest of his face. Kakashi started to grow impatient.

"It's about what you said, about how I supposedly don't care about you. Ring any bells yet?"

Kien frowned. "It's true, you don't care about me, and all you care about is making sure I'm the best, by training me non-stop and that memorial stone. You never praise me or show any fatherly affection towards me"

He took a deep breath, before speaking again.

"And I never see you anymore"

He felt wetness prick the back of his eyes, and wiped them on his shoulder, he heard Kakashi sigh.

"I didn't know you felt like that, Kien. You should know, I'm not really an affectionate person, I guess it's because my father wasn't with me. And I didn't think you'd need praise from me, you should know I'm proud of you, I always will be"

He looked at his son, and saw he was looking at his lap, and that his bottom lip was quivering.

"Look at me Kien"

The young boy did as he was told, and was surprised when he was pulled, into a hug.

"And don't ever say, I don't care about you again, you're my son and I love you. If anything happened to you, I don't know how I'd cope"

He felt the young boy wipe his eyes again, and then pull his mask up. When Kien looked at Kakashi again, he was smiling.

"I love you too dad"


	7. The Sharingan Returns!

**Disclaimer- *sighs* I hate doing these; it just reminds me of what I don't own. Anyway, yes it's true; I am only a girl, with an imagination. I only own Amie, Senka and Kien. *sulks*. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! *Cookies for you all* **

**Anyway Enjoy. XD**

It was the morning after Team nine, had returned from the land of waves. It was a warm day, and it found Amie and Kien, sparring in the woods. Idate had given them the day off, to get extra training in. Senka had refused to join them, and had walked off.

"So I heard you caused, an uproar at your house last night, by disappearing" Amie said blocking a punch from Kien.

The boy frowned as he blocked punches, and kicks from the kunoichi.

"How did you know about that?"

"Well Iruka came round ours, asking if we had seen you, as you two had, had a disagreement, which resulted in you walking out. It took my Mom ten minutes, to calm him down. Then your dad came in, and said, he knew where you were, and then left. We assumed he went and had a talk with you. Although I already knew where you were, I just thought you'd need time alone to calm down"

Kien smiled gratefully at her. She really was the best friend he could ever ask for. They trained for a few more hours, until Amie fell to the floor exhausted. She laid on her back staring at the sky, while Kien sat next to her. They didn't say anything to each other for a while, until Amie broke the silence.

"Hey Kien, do you think we'll always be together like this?"

The boy looked down at her, stunned; wondering what had brought this on.

"What do you mean?"

She sat up and crossed her legs. "You know, sparring and being best friends"

Kien smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "Yeah of course we will. We'll be together until the end"

Amie smiled and went to speak, but a different voice cut across her.

"How sweet, two young lovers declaring their undying love for each other"

The two Genin stood as three people approached them. Amie looked at their headbands and saw they weren't from the leaf village. She didn't recognize the symbol on the headbands; it was nine little circles that joined to make a bigger circle.

Kien spoke. "Who are you, and what are who doing in Konoha territory?"

The older man, who Amie assumed was the other two's teacher, looked at Kien coldly, and Amie's eyes widened. The man looked like her father, only older.

The man spoke in a soft voice. "We are from Sukigakure and we have come to see the Hokage"

Kien looked at Amie, unsure whether to let them pass or not. While Amie looked at the two students they were both boys, who looked about a year older than herself and Kien. One of them looked like the double of the man, and he was looking at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

She stepped aside, and Kien did the same. As the three passed, the boy's eyes changed for a second, before going back to normal. But it was enough to scare Amie. Kien looked at his friend worriedly as, she was shaking, and her eyes had widened in fear.

"Amie what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost"

She shook her head. "No ghost. That boy, he has the Sharingan, but only the Uchiha's possess it, -with the exception of Kakashi-, so that would make him an Uchiha, which would make the man with him Itachi, because he's the only other one left""

She took a breath and grabbed hold of Kien, who was starting to get scared by his friend's rambling.

"This means we've just let in a rouge ninja, and I've put my Mom in danger!"

Kien and Amie ran back to the village as fast as they could. Once arriving they headed to the Hokages tower, to warn Naruto. Amie suddenly stopped, causing Kien to.

"What's wrong? Why have you stopped?"

She looked at him, a frown on her face. "Go and get Kakashi, or if you see my Dad bring him to the tower. I can't fight Itachi, or the boy. I don't have the Sharingan"

Kien hesitated, before nodding. "You better stay safe"

She nodded, before continuing towards her destination. When she got to the tower, she headed for Naruto's office. She looked out of the windows as she ran; hoping to see Kien with Sasuke or Kakashi, but no one was coming. Except for Itachi and the two boys who were walking, calmly towards the entrance to the tower. Amie paled and urged her legs to go faster. She didn't bother knocking, as she barged into the office, and found both of her parents there, going through documents. She let out a sigh of relief as Naruto looked at her sternly.

"Amie, what have I told you about **knocking** before coming in here?"

His stern expression disappeared at the sight of his daughter's frightened expression. He looked at Sasuke, who stood in front of their daughter, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Amie what's wrong?"

"Itachi's on his way, with two boys. It's my fault, I didn't know who he was -it wasn't until Kien and I let him pass- that I realized. Now he's on his way here to kill Mom!" Amie was becoming panicked.

Sasuke smiled softly at her. "Don't' worry; he isn't going to get _near_ your Mom. But now I have a mission for you"

The kunoichi looked at her father, who suddenly smiled coldly at her, she felt his grip tighten, causing her to wince.

"**Learn to duck"**

Before Amie could do anything, she found herself flying into a wall with a sickening crunch, caused by a powerful blow. She looked at Sasuke and Naruto, who had both turned into the two boys from the forest.

'_A jutsu?' _

"Such a shame, it appears your daughter, is nothing compared to my sons"

Amie looked towards the doorway and saw Itachi Uchiha, standing with her parents. Sasuke looked disappointed, while Naruto moved over to her, to help her up. She shrugged him off and stood up, glaring at the two boys.

"Dad what's going on? Why is that murderous slug doing here?"

Amie smirked, as the two boys bristled with anger, Sasuke gave his daughter a warning look, before speaking.

"_Itachi _and his sons, Daisuke and Demitri are here to sort some business out with the Hokage"

Amie scoffed, shaking her head. "Well I've seen it all now. You seriously trust him to be in the same room as Mom after what he did? Oh and by the way Daisuke"

She spun and punched him across the jaw. "That's for hitting me"

She walked out the room, leaving her obviously insane parents, glaring after her.

Once she got back outside, she found Kien waiting for her. He smiled at her, but his smile disappeared as he saw her expression.

"What's wrong?"

The kunoichi shook her head. "I'll tell you later, but right now, we're going the forbidden training ground. I need to punch something"

Before Kien could even protest, Amie had grabbed him and pulled him along with her. He sighed tiredly.

_This is not going to end well._


	8. Not good Amie!

***I honestly didn't think this story would get reviews! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed XD.**

**Kira-Sakura~ Senka's parents are: Shikamaru and Kiba XD **

Kien and Amie stood in front of the gate, to the training ground. It looked like a normal gate, except it had a huge iron bolt keeping it locked. Kien looked at his friend, who was looking at him with a smirk.

"Amie, I really think this is a bad idea"

The kunoichi sighed. "Look if you don't want to come in with me, then I don't mind. But I want to see what's so special about this place"

The boy could only watch as Amie, unbolted the gate and opened it. He sighed; he wouldn't let her go in on her own.

"Okay, I'm coming too, but only so you don't end up getting hurt"

Amie smiled at him and went in, Kien following closely. The gate closed quietly behind them.

They stood disappointed. All they could see was a normal training ground. Kien sighed quietly.

"Well now that we know what's here, let's leave"

Amie frowned at him, and started walking further in, getting a better look.

"It's what _isn't_ here, that bothers me. It's too quiet, and it feels like we're being watched by someone"

The young boy gulped. "Or some_thing_"

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and shook her head. She continued walking, until she reached the middle of the grounds. She turned and faced her over paranoid friend.

"See Kien, there's nothing to be scared of"

Walking over to her slowly, he nodded, scanning everywhere with his eyes. Once he was satisfied nothing would come out and get them he sighed in relief.

But it didn't last long, as both of them heard rustling coming from the trees. Amie and Kien froze, staring at the spot transfixed.

A man stepped out, from the shadows, and smiled at them. He had silver hair and green eyes. The look in his eyes made the two young Genin shiver.

"Now what would two young Genin, be doing here?"

The man's voice was cold, even threatening in one way. The two didn't answer, but backed away towards the gate instead.

"Oh you're not _leaving_ are you?" He asked as he took a step towards them.

Amie didn't know what to do. She couldn't beat this guy, and she was sure Kien wouldn't be able to either. She quickly glanced at her friend and caught his attention, and sent him a silent message using her eyes.

_We need to get out of here!_

He nodded and they both ran back towards the gate. But the man appeared in front of it in a flash, and Amie's eyes widened.

_He's fast!_

"You two just don't seem to get it - you can't leave."

Amie drew out some kunai, ready to strike, Kien copying her movements. They weren't going down without a fight!

The man laughed coldly. "You don't honestly think you can beat me, do you?"

Amie threw the kunai, Kien copied her again. To be able to dodge two lots of kunai would be almost impossible.

The man dodged them without any effort, leaving the two Genin speechless. He then threw the kunai back at them, which they barely dodged.

"Amie we need to distract him"

The girl nodded and performed hand seals. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

The man's eyes narrowed in hatred, as he took a menacing step towards her.

"I know that jutsu. That's the jutsu the fox demon Hokage used against me"

Amie growled softly and sent her clones in to attack, which were all defeated easily.

"So that must mean - you're the demon's daughter!"

Before Amie could answer, she found herself being held by the neck, and staring into his crazed eyes.

"I've waited so** long, **to be able to get my revenge on that _**demon**_. And if this is the way I have to do it – then so be it"

Kien went to attack him, but was knocked aside with a powerful blow. Amie grabbed helplessly at the hand around her throat, which had started squeezing tightly.

"Now I'll be able to see that _**demon**_ suffer, like I suffered"

Amie started seeing white spots in her vision. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She felt wetness in her eyes as she thought of her parents and Kien.

_I'm going to die here, I shouldn't of come here. I shouldn't have brought Kien here. I'm sorry._

She heard distant voices, and the grip around her neck was released. She fell to the floor gasping for air. She felt a pair of strong arms lift her up.

"You okay?"

She nodded, massaging her neck. She looked round and saw one of the people she didn't want to see.

Sasuke

_Oh god!_

Sasuke looked at his daughter, visibly angry. He motioned for her to leave and followed behind her. Amie saw Kien being marched out by Kakashi, who looked furious. Once both Genin were out, the adults locked the gate and turned to face them.

Amie looked at the ground, unable to meet her father's gaze.

"**Home. Now" **

She sighed and turned, looking at Kien briefly before running towards her home. Sasuke nodded at Kakashi before following his daughter.

Amie arrived home first, and sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Sasuke to come storming in. She didn't have to wait long as she heard the door slam shut.

"What the hell were you **thinking**?" Sasuke shouted as he entered the room.

Amie took a deep breath. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to show people how strong I am, instead of being known as just the Hokages daughter"

Sasuke looked at her incredulously. "You did this to prove how strong you are? Amie you nearly got killed! Not to mention you put Kien in danger as well!"

Amie wetness in her eyes, for the second time that day. She knew she had been stupid, and knew that her father was only angry at her because he had come close to losing her.

"I- I'm sorry"

Sasuke sighed and sat next to his daughter. He didn't like lecturing her. That was Naruto's job.

"Look Amie, I know your intentions were good, however stupid it turned out. But can you see why I'm angry? Your mother and I wouldn't be able to cope if you were killed. And Iruka and Kakashi would be heartbroken if they had to bury their only son"

The young girl nodded, wiping her eyes. Sasuke hugged her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"And for the record, I think you're the strongest kunoichi of your level"

Amie smiled, as her father pulled away from her.

"Now get upstairs before your mother gets home. He would've heard about this by now"

She nodded and ran up the stairs. Sasuke watched her go and sighed.

_Naruto's going to KILL me_

(**A-N- I would like to thank Kira for checking some of this for me, and changing it so it turned out better!)**


End file.
